Snow Globe
by SpookyClaire
Summary: "You promised if I shook it you'd come, just like the movie. I kept shaking it but you didn't come, Kurt." Blangst.


**Snow Globe**: _"You promised if I shook it you'd come, just like the movie. I kept shaking it but you didn't come, Kurt."_

Enjoy!

00

"_Now, here's your last gift." Kurt said, pulling a medium-sized box from his satchel. It was wrapped in shiny green paper, a bright red bow on top. Kurt had put the most thought into this gift._

_Ever since the Christmas season had started Blaine and Kurt had doing all the clichéd things. They went on snowy walks to see the lights in the park. They made Christmas cookies. They sang carols. And of course they watched Christmas movies._

_They watched all the classics, 'A Christmas Carol', 'Miracle on 34th Street', and Blaine's favorite movie 'The Santa Clause'. Kurt knew it's Blaine's favorite movie because they watched it the most. Blaine could recite most of the lines, and he referenced it multiple times throughout the season._

_Blaine's favorite part of the movie was the snow globe. He'd confessed to Kurt that after seeing the movie for the first time as a kid he started collecting every snow globe he could find. He even said he'd been searching for one just like the one in the movie but had yet to find an exact replica._

_So Kurt set out on his search. With the help of the internet he managed to track down a replica of the globe from the movie._

"_Oh my God, Kurt – _Kurt_! Is this—oh my God, KURT!"_

"_So I take it you like it?" Kurt asked, grinning, already knowing his answer._

"_You have no idea – I – how did you find this? Where?"_

"_A shopper never reveals his secrets." Kurt said, making a key locking motion with his hand. Blaine playfully shoved Kurt before shaking the globe excitedly._

"_Oh man, oh man Kurt!" Blaine squealed, throwing his arms around his boyfriend. "Kurt this is amazing! I love it! I love you!" He pressed a messy kiss to Kurt's cheek and fell onto his back, shaking the globe directly over his face. "If I shake this will you come, Kurt?" Blaine asked, stopping his shaking and glancing to his boyfriend._

"_Like in the movie?" Kurt smirked, and Blaine nodded, looking so childish. "I'll always come when you need me, Blaine." He smiled warmly, leaning down and placing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "Always."_

"_You promise?" Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips._

"_I promise."_

00

Blaine sniffled hard, running his fist under his nose before quickly tucking his hand back in his pockets. It was a frigid night, the wind making it ten times worse. He stomped down the path, his boots crunching in the snow. He focused on the sounds of the night and walked on, hoping that maybe if he wandered far enough this night could disappear. Maybe he could disappear.

"_You've been spending far too much time with that boy!"_

"_Kurt, dad! His name is _Kurt_! And how would you even know how much time I spend with him! It's not like you're ever home!"_

"_Don't talk to me like that boy. I can smell the sin on you. I know you've been hanging around with fags."_

"_Don't use that word!"_

"_Why? Because you think that's what you are?"_

"_I'm not a fag! I'm gay, but I'm not a fag! And neither is Kurt!"_

"_Stop saying his name! Don't say his name around me!"_

"_Why, because it makes him real?"_

"_Because he makes you dive deeper into your delusions!"_

"_It's not a delusion! I'M GAY!"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Telling me to shut up isn't going to end this!"_

"_Blaine!"_

"_You can't just sweep this under the rug!"_

"_Shut _up_!"_

"_You can't change me! I'm _gay_!"_

_Smack._

Blaine paused mid-step, a few rebel tears escaping from his eye lids. They stung in the night air. He freed his hand from his pocket to harshly brush the tears away, hissing when his hand brushed his tender bruised cheek.

Trying to rid his brain of all thought, Blaine shook his head violently, knocking some flakes free from the top of his hat.

Wait. Flakes.

Blaine glanced up to see snow had begun to fall. He held out his hand, catching some of the snow. "Did someone shake the Earth?" He whispered to the snow in his hand, smirking a little at his bad joke before sniffling. His smile disappeared as he thought about his words. About what he was referring to.

Snow globes.

Blaine dropped his hand, the snow falling from his numb palm. He stuffed his hand back into his pocket as a quiet sob escaped his lips. He thought of his pathetic self, sitting on the floor of his bedroom, violently shaking Kurt's Christmas gift and begging his boyfriend to appear. He remembered dropping it as his father slammed on his bedroom door, screaming for him to come out. He remembered the glass shattering, the liquid and fake snowflakes spilling across his floor. He remembered sobbing loudly over the broken pieces.

He didn't remember much after that. Just walking…walking…

Another sob escaped his lips as he tried to forget his father's words, forget the broken gift, forget that Kurt didn't come.

_Kurt._

In his pocket he wrapped his fingers around his cell phone. Slipping it out of his pocket he turned the device on. After a second the screen lit up, boasting 27 missed calls, 14 voice mails, and 31 texts. Blaine blinked, momentarily forgetting his woes. When had that happened?

Quickly flipping through he noted all were from the kids of Glee, majority of them from Kurt.

Not one from his father.

Jumping, the phone began ringing in his palm, the screen reading _My_ _Kurt_.

He paused for a moment, just staring at the screen, tears welling up in his eyes again. The only thought in his head being _I broke the globe. Kurt didn't come_.

"Hello?" He whispered into the phone, only now noticing how frozen and chapped his lips were.

"BLAINE!" The voice on the other line screamed, causing Blaine to jump. He could hear voices chattering in the background, "Quiet, quiet, guys! Blaine, we've been-!"

A sob bubbled out of Blaine's throat, cutting Kurt off. "I shook it but you didn't come Kurt." He found himself saying, stinging tears streaming down his face.

"What? Blaine what are you-"

"It's because I broke it isn't it?" Blaine sobbed, reaching up and clutching the small phone with both frozen hands. "I didn't mean to, I just – he surprised me."

"Blaine sweetie-"

"You promised Kurt," Blaine sobbed, "You promised if I shook it you'd come, just like the movie. I kept shaking it but you didn't come, Kurt." Blaine wasn't sure when he'd become hysterical or started having trouble breathing but suddenly he was there, falling to his knees in the snow and sobbing hysterically into a cell phone.

"Blaine." Muffled by his own sobs, Blaine barely heard Kurt speaking on the phone. "Sweetie you need to calm down." Gulping, Blaine took a moment, breath hitching as he tried to obey Kurt. "That's it sweetie, just take deep breaths…" After a moment Blaine was calmer than before. Dropping one hand from the phone he swiped the tears from his cheeks and ran a fist under his nose. "Blaine…I tried to come, I promise I tried to come, Blaine. But I don't know where you are."

"What?" Blaine wheezed, mind slowing down.

"We've been looking for you for two hours, Blaine."

"You have?"

"Yes! I called you for our nightly chat but you didn't pick up - and Mike drove by your house but your dad wouldn't answer the door – and – and just – we've been so worried!_I've_ been worried. God, Blaine, where _are_ you?"

A softer sob escaped Blaine's lips as he glanced around him, the snow weighing down his eyelashes. "I…I don't know…he was yelling and I just…I jumped out the window. I ran away, Kurt." Blaine whispered, as if only just realizing it now. "But you…you've been looking for me."

"Yes." Kurt whispered, "Blaine, I have. I've been trying to come for you, baby, I promise. Just please, tell me where you are."

Blaine glanced around, "A park…I'm not sure…" He squinted across the street, "There's a restaurant across the street. The Grapevine."

"Ok, ok, baby I'm coming now." Blaine could hear jingling keys, more chatter, and doors slamming. "I'll be there soon, I promise."

"You're coming for me." Blaine sobbed, "Even though I broke the globe."

"I'll always come for you, Blaine." Kurt said, sounding in tears himself, "With or without the globe."

"I'm sorry I broke it." Blaine whispered, sniffling loudly.

"It's ok baby, we can get you a new one. Everything will be fine. I'll be there soon and everything will be fine again."

"I love you Kurt." Blaine sobbed, eyes scrunching as he leaned forward.

"I love you too. I love you so much." Blaine sobbed quietly, Kurt swallowed audibly on the other line. "I'm coming, Blaine, I promise I'm coming."


End file.
